Kikyo's Revenge
by Touchi-chan
Summary: Kikyo destroyed InuYasha's love for her because of the past, but what if she realizes her mistake? What if she still loves that one and only hanyou? And what if that mistake could break her; both soul... and body? ONE SHOT R


I do not own InuYasha, nor do I claim to. This story is a little different then what I tried in The Sweetest Love, but whatever, I was in a bad mood. Blah. Hope you like it!  
  
~o~O~o~  
  
The wind whistled by faster than she had ever felt it before. It swallowed her up whole, and she felt as if she were dying. Was this the end?  
  
She gasped, jolting forwards after her unrestful slumber with the lingering chill of fear upon he brow.  
  
'It was only a dream,' she soothed to herself. 'Only a dream.'  
  
~~~  
  
Kikyo sat in the tree, watching as the hanyou and his mate kissed under her. She stroked her soul-seekers, oblivious to all but the couple who were too enraptured in each other's tongues to feel her presence of death. She sneered at them. "Fools," she muttered. She saw the hanyou's ears flicker as though he had heard her. She sighed and disappeared back to her Naraku.  
  
~~~  
  
"Kikyo, why did you not kill him when you had the chance?" asked Naraku. "And the miko who controls the power of the Shikon jewel, why not her as well?"  
  
"I could not; I have other plans for the inu-hanyou, sensai," she replied in her unemotional voice. She was so tired. Her dreams of late were getting to her.  
  
"Kikyo, you will abide by my orders, not your own," Naraku ordered, turning away from the miko and returning to his own thoughts.  
  
"Hai, sensei," she replied softly, before taking her leave.  
  
~~~  
  
"And here is your ramen, InuYasha-san," said the miko happily, smiling at her beloved gobbling up the delicious noodles.  
  
"Me too, Kagome-chan!" cried Shippou, tugging on Kagome's leg. "You know I love my ramen!"  
  
"Oh, yes, Shippou-kun, I know you love your ramen," she replied sweetly, disentangling the kitsune from her leg before giving him his own bowl of ramen, but still managing to have eyes only for the inu-hanyou before her.  
  
"Kagome," InuYasha whispered softly, as if not knowing what to say. "Kagome, I-" he tried again, but then sighed. "I must do my business in the woods. I will be back."  
  
Kagome gave him a sidelong glance and then nodded at him. Miroku smiled at Sango as they watched the struggling couple.  
  
Kikyo watched from her tree again as InuYasha walked quietly into the woods below her. Silently, she jumped after him from tree limb to tree limb.  
  
Why do my tears fall?  
  
If I am in charge  
  
Why does it seem I have no choice at all?  
  
"Kikyo, I know you are there," stated the inu-hanyou when they got far enough away from the camp.  
  
She smiled slightly. "Good boy," she chuckled.  
  
InuYasha did not smile, however. "What do you want, wench?" he asked coldly.  
  
Her smile remained, although not with a real joy anymore.  
  
If I could have chosen  
  
Would I have chosen you?  
  
You are like quicksand  
  
"Come and join forces with me and Naraku," she begged. "We could fight valiantly forever more, just you and I and he. We would be the most fearsome youkai of the Feudal Era. Come with us."  
  
He glared at her. "You are no youkai."  
  
She glared back. "Neither are you."  
  
He came at her then, drawing his Tetsusaiga with a roar of hate. He pinned her to the tree she had just recently vacated. His breath steamed angrily against her cold cheek.  
  
The harder you struggle  
  
The faster you sink  
  
You are like quicksand  
  
The sword had pierced her stomach through, but had done no real damage, a small bit of clay crumpled from the area the Tetsusaiga had broken. "I am dead, remember InuYasha?" she whispered into his own ear. "You killed me those fifty years ago. Now I wait for you to come back to me. You do not forget your promise to me, do you?"  
  
InuYasha trembled against her, still clutching the sword tightly in his hands. Kikyo could sense the hanyou's miko coming towards them through the forest. Grabbing InuYasha's face between her hands, she pulled it towards her and kissed him with all the passion her clay body could muster. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the miko burst into the clearing.  
  
"InuYasha, I-" she started, but then gasped to see her love and Kikyo locked in such an embrace. "Kikyo," she breathed.  
  
Kikyo summoned her soul-gatherers towards her, preparing to return to the castle she shared as a home with Naraku and his youkai. "Think on what I offered," Kikyo said softly, breaking the kiss. "And do not forget your promise to me, my love."  
  
InuYasha pulled free his Tetsusaiga seconds before Kikyo vanished.  
  
~~~  
  
The wind whistled by faster than she had ever felt it before. It swallowed her up whole, and she felt as if she were dying. Was this the end?  
  
The clay bowl balanced on the edge of the table, shaking lightly. It tipped too far, about to fall. She reached out to catch it. Could she catch it in time?  
  
Kikyo woke up quietly the next morning, but her dream had shaken her to the core. She had stayed up late the night before, gathering souls for Naraku. She was beginning to see why the hanyou and his mate and all the others hated him so much. She had to forgive him for turning her against her beloved, but now that she saw what she had lost, she knew that he could never be forgiven.  
  
She touched her stomach slightly, feeling the new clay she had put in the hole the Tetsusaiga had made crumble slightly. She trembled, and tried to hard to hold herself together. She couldn't cry, though; she could never cry. Her body was never made to hold such human emotions as sadness or despair.  
  
How could she have thought InuYasha, her InuYasha, could have betrayed her? She had been a fool. The young miko had all rights to the hanyou, but Kikyo knew in her heart he was meant for her. She never should have let herself die when she had had it so good.  
  
Her body was racked in convulsions; if only she could cry, then it would relieve her of the tension her clay body had withheld.  
  
She loved him, her InuYasha. And it was killing her.  
  
She was choking now, and she knew that mentally her tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was shaking so hard now that the clay she had put back into the hole had come out. She clutched it, her face distorted into a grimace of pain.  
  
Her love was killing her.  
  
~~~  
"Why did you not kill the inu-hanyou when you had the chance?"  
  
"Naraku-sempai, I could not kill him. After all, would it not be better for him to be our ally then our enemy? He does have some strength, you know," replied Kikyo, carefully masking her newfound loathing for the man she considered her master.  
  
"It would not be better!" Naraku yelled at her, his face inches from her own. "When I command you to destroy the wretch, you destroy him, understand?!"  
  
She looked up into his cold, cold eyes. "No." Getting up, she turned to walk from the room and into the clear day.  
  
"Don't you walk away from me!" he cried, grabbing her arm as she left. It turned to dust, the clay scattering in small chunks along the floor. "You are my servant, you bitch, and you had best not forget it! You pledged yourself to me, damn it; to me!"  
  
She backed away from him, surprised at how quickly her feelings for him had changed. It was InuYasha's fault; she just knew it. If only she had not loved him so much, she could have been happy where she was. But she did love him, and that changed everything.  
  
She had never loved Naraku, however, and so it gave her no large amount of pain when she used her miko powers to slash a large hole in his belly and leave him dying on the floor. She gave herself the small pleasure of looking back at him and to see his intestines arranged upon the floor in the most beautiful pattern she had ever seen, but then she saw the trail of clay that had followed her out of the building she had called home.  
  
She realized that already half of he torso had deteriorated and her neck was leaning slightly to the left as it started to collapse in upon itself. Naraku had had his lasting revenge upon Kikyo; his anger was finally spent.  
  
She knew what this meant; she was not a fool.  
  
She quickly gathered her soul-stealers and fled the scene.  
  
There was only one hanyou's arms she wanted to die in.  
  
~~~  
  
InuYasha could smell Kikyo's scent a mile away. Quickly excusing himself from his dinner of ramen and rice balls that he was sharing with his friends, he went bounding into the woods.  
  
He found her in the clearing that she had, on that fateful day, pinned him to the tree to await his miko for fifty years.  
  
You hurt me so deep, but  
  
You don't seem to care  
  
I wish I could drown in the ocean of my tears  
  
Yet, what awaited him was not quite what he had expected. Kikyo lay, crumbling, in the center of the clearing. All that was left of her was her face, and even that was fast leaving him. And a small part of him didn't want her to leave him again.  
  
"Kikyo." he whispered, and his pain filled his voice. "What happened."  
  
So I struggle to free myself from the bonds that hold me  
  
Falling faster into the void of darkness that is you  
  
You are like quicksand  
  
"I do not believe you will have to deal with Naraku any longer, InuYasha," she replied, her voice no more than a husky whisper.  
  
He ran to the clump of clay that was she, and knelt beside it. "Oh, Kikyo, I am so sorry. This is the second time he has killed you, and the second time I was not there to stop it. Gomen-nasai."  
  
The harder you struggle  
  
The harder you fall  
  
You are like quicksand  
  
She smiled with what was left of her mouth. "Hush, InuYasha, at least this time I can admit the truth to myself," she whispered to him, her life force fading fast into nothingness. "There will be no Kikyo's revenge this time, my love. Ai." she sucked in her breath, knowing that there was no time left to say what she knew she had to say. "Inuyasha, aishiter-"  
  
The inu-hanyou clutched at the last bit of clay that lay before him before it turned into dust. A small portion of a soul travelled back through the forest to the miko that had lost it. InuYasha knew he loved his Kagome, but a small part of him knew that he would miss the miko that had held his heart for so long.  
  
You are my quicksand, and I can't breath...  
  
His mourning howl echoed through the forest.  
  
~~~  
  
The wind whistled by faster than she had ever felt it before. It swallowed her up whole, and she felt as if she were dying. The ground grew closer and closer, and she felt the Earth's welcoming embrace.  
  
The clay bowl balanced on the edge of the table, shaking lightly. It tipped too far, about to fall. She reached out to catch it. It fell off of the edge of the table and just missed her grasping fingers. The bowl shattered into a thousand tiny clay fragments on the floor.  
  
A small and unimportant miko smiled from the sky above the lovers of silver hair and brown eyes. She had had her revenge, and had found her peace.  
  
~o~O~o~  
  
Like it? Hate it? Please review it! It was based on the idea that if you fall in a dream, you die. Pleasant, iie? Also, I realized I was still in love with the boyfriend that I dumped and had just gotten a new girlfriend, so I had a mental bonding with Kikyo. Even though I hate her. Ha, she died at the end. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. 


End file.
